Crimson Red
by scorpioryo
Summary: Oh, but it's much more than "just a game"... NOT A PAIRING! NO ROMANCE WHATSOEVER!


**Crimson Red**

**A/N: Just a creepy one-shot I thought up. I'm actually really sick of all of the romance fics that don't have any real depth, just fluff (not that I'm a dark-hearted person, I do enjoy humors a lot). I don't know, I'm a twisted-minded person, so maybe that's why. But enough of my ranting… enjoy my fic! Oh, and FYI, they don't have duel disks. They're playing the card gomaes on tables.**

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is rated T for TEEN due to blood, language, blood, blood, violence, and murder.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous people may have heard of before reading this. All I own is the storyline.**

* * *

Anzu walked up to Yugi's house holding a small package in her hand. She rang the doorbell and smiled when Yugi opened the door.

"Hi Anzu," the short boy greeted, "come on in!" She smiled and walked inside.

"So how does it feel to be turning sixteen, Yugi?" she asked as they climbed up the stairs.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I feel like the same person, and I have a feeling that I'm still going to wait to drive a car." They both laughed. Yugi led the way into his living room where Jonouchi, Honda, Ryuji, and Grandpa were watching television as they munched on popcorn, pretzels, and other snacks. They looked up and welcomed Anzu in.

"Man, you won't believe what junk the press try to make up to make a stupid story," Jonouchi complained.

"Anything for the money," Anzu explained.

"Hey, when are we going to start the festivities?" Ryuji asked impatiently. Yugi looked at him with a sharp look.

"We're not all here, yet!" he exclaimed. Anzu's stomach twisted. She looked around, and she could see everyone else except Grandpa look away. They all knew who the shorter boy was talking about; Ryo Bakura.

It wasn't that they didn't like him; he was a really nice person. It was just… his "other self". The being within his Millennium Ring was just insane. And no one could really tell if it was the real Ryo, the one everyone liked, or if it was…

But Yugi thought differently. He was sure that Ryo was an all-around nice guy, and he was always inviting the quiet boy to everything. Only, he would almost never show up. And if he did, he was always late.

"Come on," Honda agreed, "I don't think it's fair to make everyone who were kind enough to come on time wait-"

"Shut the hell up, all of you," Yugi yelled, "this is my house, so what I say goes! And ryo's a friend! He'd wait for us if he had to!"

"Only if his life depended on it," Honda mumbled.

"Who's life?" asked a young man at the door. He removed his jacket and looked up with mocha eyes.

"Ryo," Yugi shouted with delight, "nice to see ya! It's great that you were able to make it!" The white-haired boy smiled and pulled out an envelope.

"This is for you, Yugi," he mumbled. The short boy ran over and grabbed the red envelope.

"Thanks, Ryo!" he smiled. Ryo managed a small grin and nodded. Honda snorted.

"Really?" he sneered. The pale boy looked up and gulped.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, "I've been short on money, a-and… it's just… hard." Honda raised an eyebrow and Jonouchi just snorted. Yugi frowned.

"It's not a problem," he tried to reassure, "I'm just happy that you made it!" Ryo nodded in order to let him know that he heard, but he couldn't get his face to smile again.

Anzu could see the white-haired boy's body shake as he followed Yugi farther into the room with the others.

Yugi turned the television off and stood in front of the black screen.

"Alright," he announced, "I hope you all brought your cards, 'cause we're going to have our own little gaming competition. All of your names, including my own, are in a hat that Grandpa has. He's going to pull two people out-"

"Hold on, Yug," Jonouchi interrupted, "if this is a competition, what's the prize?"

"The first piece of cake," Yugi answered, "now, it's going to be played with each winner going against another. Get it?" Everyone nodded. Yugi smiled, and his grandfather began to pull out the names; Yugi against Honda, Ryuji against Jonouchi, and Anzu against Ryo.

Yugi had almost beaten his friend on the first round, and after some bickering, Jonouchi barely defeated the black-haired boy. However, there was still one game left.

Anzu drew her card and placed it in her hand as she examined the field; she had one monster with 500 attack points on the field, while Ryo had one monster with 1500 attack points and one face-down card. She looked at her hand and thought up her move.

"Alright," she explained, "first, I sacrifice my monster in order to summon this one!" She pulled her weaker monster off the field and replaced it with a 2000-point monster.

"Now it attacks your monster, sending to the graveyard!"

Ryo placed his monster in the graveyard and deducted his points. Anzu smiled.

"Since it's my turn now," he said, "I'll activate my facedown card." He flipped it over to reveal the trap card, _Blasting Through the Ruins. _

"I needed 30 cards in my graveyard in order to activate this," he explained, "and sending my last monster did the trick. Now you loose 3000 life points, more than enough to beat you."

Anzu just stared at the card. How could he win with such a cheap card? She looked up at Ryo, and pure rage and anger began to rush through her body.

Without thinking, she stood up and smacked Ryo's pale face. He looked at her with a stunned face and felt where she hit him.

"Asshole!" Anzu screamed as she punched his nose.

Everyone looked over and Yugi ran towards them.

"Stop Anzu," he yelled, "it was just a game!" Ryo rubbed away the blood as Anzu picked up her chair and slammed it into Ryo's head. He fell from his own chair, rubbing the spot she hit.

"P-Please," he begged, "Anzu, please stop! It hurts!"

"I don't believe you," she screamed back, "you're not Ryo, you monster!" She held the chair over her head, preparing to land another blow, but Yugi stood in the way.

"Anzu, stop," he yelled, "stop hitting Ryo! It was only a game!" Ryo quickly scrambled to his feet. He looked away from her.

"I'm leaving," he muttered, "I shouldn't have come in the first place. I-I'm sorry." He slowly walked towards the door and left. Yugi watched him and turned to Anzu.

"Why," he asked, "why did you do that? It was just a frickin' game, Anzu!" He ran downstairs after his friend. Anzu set the chair back down on all four legs, grabbed her bag, and quickly followed her short friend.

She found him by the front door of the shop, staring into the cold night.

"I'm going to go apologize," she said as she stepped out of the door. Yugi said nothing and just watched her leave.

Anzu ran down the street towards Ryo's apartment and eventually found him. He hadn't gone very far. She swallowed, and she kept a good distance behind him without her completely loosing sight of him.

He eventually walked into an alleyway.

"That's weird," she whispered to herself, "I don't remember that on the way to his place. Maybe he's just using a shortcut he just learned…"

She followed him in.

Ryo stopped.

"Hello, Anzu," he muttered. Her body shook. Did he know the entire time?

"Hi," she responded. She just stood there for a few minutes, and then she began to walk up to the boy.

"There's something I need to say," she started as she reached into her bag. She fumbled around in it until she found what she was looking for; a knife she had taken from her kitchen.

"What is it?" Ryo asked without turning around. Anzu's heart began to thump harder and harder until she thought that Ryo could hear it.

"Well," she went on as she walked up, "it was about how I treated you back at Yugi's. I'm sorry that I did that." She was a little more than halfway to him, and she began running. She held out her knife as Ryo turned around. But it was too late.

"Sorry that I let you live!" she yowled.

The sound of a blade stabbing into a torso rang through the alleyway.

Anzu looked down and saw crimson spread throughout her white blouse. She saw a silver knife stuck inside of her. She looked at her own hand that had her own weapon, stabbing the air.

"ACH!" she coughed up sticky red liquid and looked up at the white-haired boy.

She was horrified as she stared into bloody crimson eyes that were perfectly matched with an evil, twisted smile.

"Did you honestly think that would work?" he laughed in a deeper, more intimidating voice. Anzu fell to the cold paved ground as more blood oozed out of the hole slashed by the knife.

The last thing she heard before being swallowed by darkness was the wicked, insane laugh of a sadist who happily enjoyed staining his own hands a dark, crimson red.

* * *

**A/N: Hm… Is it just me, or are my one-shots getting creepier and more violent? Oh, well, must just be me! Anyway, I think this one is better than my most recent Angst/Horror thing with Ryo. But please let me know what you think! PLEASE! Thanks!**


End file.
